fun_hospitalfandomcom-20200223-history
Union and Competitions
'Union and Competitions' Unions become available once you reach level 16. You are able to join a union by applying (For unions who review applications and accept) or by joining straight away with a union which is set to open (Anybody can come and go). A union is a helpful and fun part of the game as you get to meet other people and discuss strategies and compare hospitals and be competitive with. Using unions, you can send/recieve patients, help one another through tasks which may take longer on your own (Me and my friend often help each other whilst being competitive with one another, it adds so much fun!). Competition Each week, there is a competition where everybody in the union can take part and win rewards. The tasks are easy-difficult so they are differentiated to suit everyone from the smallest to the biggest. Doing these tasks gives you points which are added to your unions total point score. Your union is also ranked with other unions and the top 10 unions win diamond rewards to split between their members. During the competition, you can also gain rewards by achieving certain amount of points (Check Rewards in your union competition page). Tasks in Competition There is a variety of tasks during the competition which are differentiated to provide an opportunity to all types of players from the lowest level to the highest within the union. Below is a breakdown of what sort of tasks there are. Cure tasks: These tasks require you to cure patients. By cure, it means fully cure in the final room and not just running through your hospital rooms. These tasks vary in the number of patients required to cure from as little as 60 patients all the way to 350 patients (Higher the patient requirements, the more points you earn for this task). On top left you will see the counter which tells you how many you have cured and how many you need to cure to complete the task. Specific Patient tasks: '''These tasks require you to cure patients with a specific illness. For example you might come across a task which asks you to cure 15 OCD patients. These tasks vary and have a range of illnesses which it can ask and these are adjust to accommodate from the lowest (Lovehorn, OCD, Fever etc) to the highest members of your union and the types of patients they receive (Obesity, Flashers, Arthritis etc). '''Very Important NOTE: '''These tasks have patients which require more ability than usual patients so only do if you are really confident you will cure all 15 patients. When doing these types of tasks, '''You get points for each patient you CURE. So for example, say there is a task with 15 patients, and the points for completing it is 225. Then you would get 15 Points per patient you cure. So even if you cure fewer than 15, you would get the number of points based on that. Also please note, you only get points for curing the patient and not just having them running through your hospital rooms. The counter on top left does not tell you have many you have cured, it tells you how many you patients you have attended to. Money tasks: These tasks require you to make money by treating patients. Any money you make from receptionist through to your rooms through to any drink machines used. It all adds up for this. On top left you will see the counter which tells you how much you have made along with how much you need. Money tasks also vary from 50,000 all the way to 300,000. Challenge Tasks: '''These tasks require you to do a challenge and get a certain number of stars to complete it. These challenge type tasks vary from very easy to very difficult so only do if you are sure of being able to complete it. '''Note: When doing challenge tasks, you will need to start it yourself through the helicopter. Emergency Tasks: These tasks require you to complete a specific number of emergencies within the time specified. For example, these vary from complete 1 emergency case all the way up to complete 7 emergency cases. For these tasks, you have to simply complete the number of emergency cases required, even if they are not finished as perfect. The number of points for these tasks varies depending on the number of cases required. Note: When doing emergency case tasks, you will need to start it yourself through the ambulance. Perfect Emergency Tasks: These tasks require you to complete a specific number of perfect emergencies within the time specified. For example, these vary from complete 1 perfect emergency case all the way up to complete 5 perfect emergency cases. For these tasks, you have to simply complete the number of perfect emergency cases required ensuring all patients are cured in them. The number of points for these tasks varies depending on the number of cases required. Note: When doing emergency case tasks, you will need to start it yourself through the ambulance. zh-hk:醫術錦標賽